The Darkest Love
by Always an Edward fan
Summary: Paris has Sienna back in his life only to lose her again. But this time he travels after her in a means to get her back. What will she do love him or torture him.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_She's absolutely gorgeous and standing just inches away from me! Oh gods I want her so bad it hurts. Why am I backing away from her again? Oh right, she has a blade, wings, her eyes are burning red and she wants to physically torture me more than sexually torture me. Not to mention I told her that I had whips, chains, and ropes in my room… Was that stupid of me? HELL NO, I want her all to myself besides I know deep down inside she's probably embarrassed by the attention she's getting in that outfit. Gods did I mention she's gorgeous?_

_ Slowly I made my way out of the entertainment room making damn sure she was never more than five feet away from me at all times. She countered every move I made but didn't speed up the pace; she plans to torment me the entire night! Sweet bliss, this is going to be agony and ecstasy all at the same time. As if the too tight corset she has on isn't torture enough especially with every panting breath she takes making her breasts look like they will explode out of it! Please oh please oh please!_

"My eyes are up here Paris, I didn't give you permission to ogle now did I. You just lost an hour for that." Sienna said huskily.

_An hour of what, dear gods I need to think with my head and not my cock. This is all your fault demon. I just lost an hour and it probably was going to be something I enjoyed. _Can't help it, want to taste, touch, lick, bit… _I know, I know but this is going to be done Sienna's way not ours!_ Want to touch NOW!

"I don't believe I gave you permission to speak either. And that includes the growling you just let out and other such noises. Although I will allow for screams." Sienna spoke while slashing at Paris' upper arm.

"Gods woman you are evil. I love it!" Paris said in nearly a whisper.

"Speaking without permission, another hour lost. Too bad, Promiscuity looks like he could have used both of those hours." Sienna replied.

_Dammit, I told you it was something I would have enjoyed. Now keep quiet and hopefully we won't lose any more time._ Raise your hand, maybe she'll give us an hour back if you politely ask permission. _Shut up, we're playing by her rules and we don't even know what they are._

_ You're almost to the room, tackle her when you get inside. Chain her, then we can taste! LICK. SUCK. BITE. Yes, yes, yes!_

Paris turned to face the door and slowly opened it. He could feel Sienna behind him but never turned to look at her. As he entered the room he touch several steps in to the center of the room and then knelt down to the ground.

"Okay Paris here's the rules and by the way I do appreciate the subservient demeanor it makes my job easier." Sienna said while patting him on the head. "First the night would have been broken up into five hours of torture and 3 hours of pleasure but you already lost two so now we stand at 5 to 1. I'll just use those two hours as sleep time. Second, you do not speak unless I tell you to or you lose a minute for every word you utter. Third, you do not touch me unless I say so. Got it?" Sienna announced.

"Yes, my sweet!" Paris said with tones of lust dripping off the words.

"Make that 58 minutes. Now where are all the chains warrior?'

"One on either side of the headboard, a neck collar in that corner, four on this wall and the remote on the night stand will shorten and lengthen these four."Paris said while pointing around the room.

"45 minutes, I didn't ask about how to control them but thank you for letting me know that I can _shorten_ them." Sienna said while shoving him to the four against the wall. Sienna cuffed him into the chains and stepped back and smiled. Paris of course was instantly on edge from the smile and way past hard for her but he maintained his cool. "Is this your first time on the receiving end of these chains?" Sienna asked.

"No."

"Are you lying?" Sienna calmly asked.

"Yes."

Sienna slashed his other arm with the blade and then stepped in close as if to kiss him but as he leaned towards her she jumped back and back-handed him across the cheek bone. She turned away from him and took a look at her surroundings. Besides the bed and dresser, night stand and chains the room was bare. "Where are all your weapons and toys, _my sweet_?

"In the trunk in the closet."

"That's a good boy." Sienna said as she walked into the closet. "Sweet insanity, I think I hit the jackpot." Sienna squealed. Paris of course was reeling from the thought of her in his room and in his closet. _Oh gods first she's in my room and now she's touching my things. I want her so bad._

Paris was straining to see her but she unfortunately was out of his eyesight and making quite a fuss over his toys. She could probably stay in there for an hour with all the toys he had and still not find the same thing twice.

"Ugh. Porn, porn, and oh look more porn. Really Paris, you probably have a better shot at just filming yourself that way you don't have to fast forward through the talking scenes. This is just nasty, I feel like I need to be wearing gloves with this junk."

"Who says I haven't filmed myself, if you haven't noticed there is a camera and tripod in there." Paris replied and then silently cursed himself for speaking.

"Congrats big guy, that mistake took you down to 27 minutes." Sienna said walking back in with some daggers and whips. "Now let's get started, shall we?"

After four hours of torture Paris felt as if he couldn't take any more and knowing he only had 27 minutes left he silently grit his teeth and closed his eyes. She had cut and whipped him to the point where he felt like he had no more skin on his chest. She had used her stilettos to dig into his legs and chest when he dared to sit down and had even used her own fists to punch him. Sienna stepped back and stared at him as she panted heavy breaths from the excited state she put Wrath in. "I assume that door over there leads to the bathroom?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Fantastic, I could use a shower especially since you got your blood on me." Sienna said as she undressed in front of him. Paris was tired but he still managed to perk up when he heard the zipper of her jean go down. Sienna used that moment to slowly and seductively undress as a means to further torture Paris before walking into the bathroom.

When she came out of the shower she unwrapped the towel from her body and used it to wipe the blood from his chest and arms. Sienna commanded him to stand up and then quickly stripped the ruined jeans from his body and discarded them with the long since forgotten shirt. She finished wiping the blood off of his legs and pretended to not notice his erection.

"I know I haven't used up the full 5 hours but I'm tired and by the looks of you I'll wager you don't make it through the whole 27 minutes you have remaining. Here sit back down." Sienna said as she walked over to grab the remote.

"I'm guessing retract upper works the wrist chains. Am I right?" Sienna asked.

Paris whispered, "yes".

After she tightened them to the point where his arms were pulled tight above his head she walked over to his and straddled his lap. "No hands, this time. I'm not sure I'm ready to trust you yet."

She kneeled down to sit on his legs and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You have 27 minutes, make the most of it." Sienna said and felt his penis jump in response. "FYI, you are allowed to talk as much as you want now."

"Am I allowed to kiss you?"

"It's your 27 minutes, do with it as you will."

With that Paris growled his response and demanded that run her fingers all over his body. Sienna complied and leaned in so that he could reach her neck and jaw which he showered with kisses and murmured endearments about her. To Sienna's surprise she was actually excited to be with Paris again and kissed him back in response. "Stroke me, precious. I want your hands all over me. Bring your luscious breasts up here so I can properly worship them. Can you feel me? I'm hard for you. Only you. I want you so bad." Sienna complied and moaned from the pleasure of the moment. Hearing her moans made Paris want her even more. "I need you Sienna, now. I need to be inside you, I want to feel you all around me." Paris whispered to her between kisses.

"Would you like me to get on now or do you want some more kissing and touching?" Sienna asked. "I'm so wet right now I think you could easily slide in without any assistance whatsoever."

"Yes, please, yes."

Sienna pulled up in a squat and slowly eased her way back down on his cock. It was exquisite torture and pleasure combined and they both moaned at the same time. Paris sped up the rhythm and after a few minutes and several moans later he grabbed hold of the chains and used them as a grip and started pounding into Sienna as hard as he thought she could take it. She screamed out his name as she orgasmed and instantly Paris came right behind her. They sat still for a few minutes, their breathing paced together. Finally Sienna got up and used the remote to loosen the chains. When she walked back over to him she noticed that three of the chains had a button to open them so she took them off. The fourth needed a key and she asked Paris where it was but he didn't say anything. She went back over to the remote and loosened that one further then went to the bed and crawled under the covers to go to sleep. She heard the chains rattle as Paris got up. Sienna was afraid for a moment that he was going to drag her from the bed but instead he just sat at the corner of it and mumbled to himself about how beautiful and wonderful she was and how glad he was that she was in his life. It was those sweet words that sung her to sleepl


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

The morning came through the windows as usual and the bedroom danced with orange tinted shadows. He blinked his eyes open and as usual couldn't focus on the images in front of him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes but only one hand was able to reach his face. Something was holding the other back. Through his blurry vision he realized that he wasn't even on his bed. He was sitting on the floor and was slumped chest first into the edge of it. He saw something gray around his wrist and when he touched it with his free hand all the memories came flooding back. Sienna. Sienna was back and she did this to me. She handcuffed me, tortured AND pleasured me. Sweet Sienna still managed to revive me with sex even after cutting and bruising me for half the night.

The night was still a bit blurry but he definitely remembered Sienna. _She attacked me when I said she was too pretty to be my Sienna. Why would a woman attack a man for saying she was too pretty? That makes no sense._

_ Where is she? Want the freckles, want the thin delicate frame. Want her now!_

_ You'd want a tree right now if there was a moist hole to bang. Shut up, I'm sick of your disgusting filth, this is Sienna and she deserves respect after all the hell she's been through._

A small sound came from only a few feet away and had Paris' complete attention. Sienna was asleep on the bed and lying on her stomach with her complete back exposed. She was exquisite, her milky white skin glowed in the morning light. Paris was instantly hard, again. _I can't believe it, look what she does to me and she's not even showing her breasts or anything else. I want her so bad. She won't let me have her again though. That will be my punishment. Yeah now I understand why she agreed to stay, it's HER pleasure and MY torture._ Sienna shifted slowly under the sheets and this time she turned her head and body so that she was facing Paris. She yawned slightly and slowly blinked her eyes open.

"Hello my sweet. Sleep well." Paris asked.

"Better than you I'm sure. How were your accommodations? Stiff are we, considering I shortened the chain so that it would only reach the corner of the bed. And I'm speaking of your neck, I already know what I do for the rest of you. Well and I see you're already getting a head start on the morning. Does my bed head hairstyle get you excited or is it the fact that I'm inches away from you and completely naked?" Sienna said.

"Actually it was the light shining on your back that made me this way, but now I'm too excited at the fact that you're in my bed and speaking to me to even think straight." Paris replied.

"My back? Is that all you or is some of that garbage that drips off your tongue from Promiscuity?" Sienna half growled at him.

"Any other day I would say that it's all him but right now I'm too confused. You're so close that I can smell your wonderful scent but too far that it is sheer torture to not be able to touch your skin. Please Sienna, I'll beg if I have to but would appreciate it if you didn't make me." Paris asked.

"Beg for what, pray tell my dear Paris? A touch just one little touch, is that what you need right now?" Sienna inquired.

"Yes, please just one. I promise to be good and if I'm not you can torture me some more." Paris moaned.

"Tell you what, since I did put you through a lot of pain last night and only gave you what was it 15 minutes of pleasure I'll let you pick the place you touch. Oh and if you're a very good boy I'll give you one kiss. But that's all you're getting for now because I'm hungry and I'm sure the lords are worried that I killed you and will bust through that door any second." Sienna said as she got up from the bed and walked out of his chain's range to go to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Paris asked.

"To pee and no watching me while I'm on the toilet that's just all kinds of gross that I don't want to think about this early in the morning." Sienna announced.

When she came back out Paris was two feet from the door and straining against the chain to get closer. "Did you think I was going to make a break for it? News flash there's no window in there and besides my choices are limited to eternity with you or eternity as a prisoner to Cronus . If I choose neither then I have to return to Hades in Hell." Sienna said with a slight smirk on her face.

"I am honored that you chose me even though you hate my very existence." Paris whispered.

"I was raised to hate your kind but when you look at me with such adoration it's hard to find a reason to truly hate you." Sienna said as she walked past him back to the bed. He followed suit until his chain stopped him in his place.

"Even though I house Promiscuity and that you know what things I have to do just to survive?" Paris choked out the question.

"Are you talking about the killing or the sex? Let me just answer instead. Both. The killing is necessary in your war against the hunters I see that now and truly apologize for the pain we have inflicted. We, I mean they were wrong and should allow both you and others like you to live your life free of persecution. The sex is what keeps you and your demon alive so it doesn't bother me because it kept you alive until I was free of Cronus but I have one stipulation. I know you can't help the getting excited over a pretty girl but as long as I'm alive and in this life with you I am the only one that you sleep with. Is that understood?" Sienna stated.

All Paris could do was nod and smile at her.

"Now have you chosen the touch yet?" Sienna asked.

Again Paris just nodded.

Sienna stepped within his grasp and braced herself for the onslaught of roving hands all over her body. She shut her eyes and tensed her body but was surprised when a warm and gentle hand caressed and cupped her left cheek. She opened her eyes and looked up at Paris as he said, "my sweet Sienna, someday I hope you allow me to kiss everyone of those adorable freckles". All too quickly his hand left her cheek and she longed for it to touch her again.

Sienna shuddered in a breath and found herself shaking. Was it the demon or the man that floored her with the words? She had read all the reports on him stating that during sex he manipulates the female into thinking that she is everything to him but afterwards each _victim _was left with a feeling of dread and longing. Like they had been used and cast aside but she didn't have that feeling. She tortured him relentlessly the night before and only gave him mere minutes of pleasure but she knew it was enough to return his strength. When she was done with him and laid down on the bed just out of his reach she secretly left him enough length of chain that he could grab hold of the bed frame and drag it into his range but instead he sat at the foot of it and just drank her in with his eyes. He mumbled many endearments about her and it was those thoughts that lulled her to sleep even though she had truly wanted to rest in his arms.

"Your shivering, here wrap this around you." He said as he reached for the blanket at the end of the bed.

"Why?" Sienna said as she stared blankly at his chest.

"Why give you a blanket? Well you are shaking and they do normally warm a person up so…" Paris said trying desperately to understand the look on her face.

"No I mean why did you caress my cheek? I gave you free reign to touch any part of me and you simply caressed my cheek. Why?" Sienna replied.

"Because you deserve that and much more from me, you allowed me to have sex with you so that they could keep me alive and study me further and I couldn't protect you from that bullet. I don't deserve you but still here you are." Paris whispered the words and sighed at the last part.

Slowly Sienna started to lean in towards Paris and amazingly enough Paris held his ground allowing her to set the pace. She slid both hands up his chest and was about to kiss his lips when a loud banging came at the door.

"What!" Paris growled and instantly Sienna searched the room for the nearest weapon. She quickly retrieved a whip and a dagger and positioned herself for a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

"Paris, it's me Aeron. I wanted to make sure you were alright." Aeron called through the door.

"I'm fine now please go away. You startled Sienna and now it's going to take me a half an hour to calm her down." Paris yelled at the door but winked at Sienna who was questioning what he just said.

"Do you need any help? I mean I know what it's like to house Wrath. It takes some time to get used to his mood swings." Aeron said.

"If you dare come through that door you'll get a dagger in the chest. I'm fine now leave us alone." Paris growled.

"Okay, I'm leaving." Aeron said as they listened to his footsteps going down the hall.

"I'm sorry I scared you, I just didn't want anyone to come through the door when you aren't dressed." He said as he motioned to the blanket that she dropped as she grabbed the weapons.

Sienna took a look at herself and had to laugh because he was right. She stood naked with a weapon in each hand. She probably would have shocked Aeron to death at the sight of her.

"I'm still chained so I can't reach you or the blanket and you look like you need both a hug and the blanket. I don't want to sound commanding but can you _please_ come here." Paris said as he motioned her towards him.

Slowly Sienna dropped both weapons and walked to Paris without grabbing the blanket. As she reached him she said, "I believe I owe you a kiss". Paris held his ground and let her dominate the situation. She placed her hands back on his chest and tip-toed to reach his lips. She looked into his eyes and the rims were slowing filling with red but still he didn't move. She hesitated a moment, darted her eyes to his lips and back to his eyes and then his lips once more. She licked her lips and looked back into his eyes once again and saw that they were glowing red yet still he didn't move. Gently she brushed her lips against his and moved her body closer to his. She deepened the kiss and could feel his erection against her pelvic bone, but still he hadn't moved. His hands remained at his sides and the only thing besides his erection that made a movement was his tongue as it dueled with hers. _Sweet insanity! That has got to be the strongest amount of self-control for anyone mortal or immortal! To want me and to kiss me like this but still his hands remain at his side. I think he deserves more than me and my torture. I believe he needs a reward for such restraint._

"Paris?" Sienna said.

Immediately Paris stopped kissing Sienna and took a hesitant step back and blushed. "I'm sorry, you said a kiss. I didn't mean to devour your lips."

"Paris if you dare stop kissing me before I say so I will torture you some more." Sienna said.

"What?" Paris said with a look of shock on his face.

"I want you NOW!" Sienna said as she stepped back into his personal space.

He growled at her and scooped her up in his arms. She showered kisses on his mouth and jaw. As he walked towards the bed carrying her he staggered back a bit and realized that he was still chained to the wall. "Just pull the bed to you. You never told me where the key was." Sienna said breathlessly.

"I have a better idea." Paris said as he held her in one arm and yanked the chain from the wall with the other.

Sienna stared at him in shock and asked, "why didn't you do that last night"?

"Out of respect for your boundaries." He said as he threw her on the bed.

"I left you enough chain to pull the bed to you. I wanted desperately to sleep in your arms." Sienna said as she motioned him towards her.

"Gods woman you are the most confusing female I have ever known." Paris said as he crawled across the bed and her body. Sienna was about to say something but instead Paris kissed her passionately. She moaned and her hands dug into his rib cage. Immediately he pulled back, and looked into her eyes with such sadness that she knew he needed reassurance of what she wanted.

"Paris, I warned you once don't make me say it again. Don't stop what you're doing until we're both satisfied. You'll know if I don't want something. And considering I'm still not sure if it's you or the demon that makes me feel this way I won't be stopping you. Now dammit, don't you dare hesitate again. I promise you'll know when I don't want something." Sienna growled at him.

Paris again devoured her lips and his tongue playfully flicked at hers. She threw her head back and moaned. Paris smiled. His kisses quickly made their way down her neck to her collarbone. He nibbled gently on the bone before moving further down to her breasts. He sucked on one while his hand pinched and kneaded the other. He used his tongue to trace a line across her chest to switch to the other breast all the while she moaned and writhed at his touch. As he started to ease further down her belly she pulled her leg up slightly and wiggled her toes in between the elastic of his boxers and his skin. Once inside she shoved the material down his thighs until her legs were stretched as far as they could go. He didn't even stop kissing her while he pushed his hips up in the air and pulled his feet out of the boxers and kicked them to the floor. Her hands were on his shoulders and digging into his skin drawing blood but he didn't mind it was Sienna and she was in his bed, his room, his arms. Sienna was still moaning and writhing and pleading for more. "Don't stop Paris, please don't stop. I need you." Sienna begged.

Paris was in heaven and didn't care if she suddenly turned on him and started to torture him it was worth it she was here and alive and real. When Paris reached her core she was already wet and ready for him, he of course was more than pleased. He snaked his arms under her thighs and didn't wait for an invitation she demanded that he didn't stop until they were BOTH satisfied. She wanted him to come just as much as she wanted him to make her come. _Sweet bliss. I will thank Lily til the day I die for bringing her back to me._ He dove right in licking and nibbling and sucking. With each new action she moaned even more. He thrust his tongue deep inside her and instantly she moaned again. Paris pulled back kissed her thighs while he inserted one finger and she moaned, two fingers and she was thrashing her head from side to side all the while begging for me. As he inserted a third finger she started grinding against his hand and he looked up at her smiled. "That's it precious, you're almost there. Come for me. You need this, just let it flow through you. Come for me precious, I need to see it." He spoke with such a soft and gentle tone that melted her to the core. She quickly grabbed the headboard and moaned once more while her walls clamped down on his fingers and her body convulsed. With her last moan she sucked a breath in through her teeth and opened her eyes. "I need you inside me, NOW!" Sienna growled at him.

Paris' eyes lit up and he quickly crawled up her body. He hovered over her not wanting to put his weight on her but she demanded more from him. Her legs wrapped around his hips locking him in close while her hands trailed around to his back and up his spine until they reached his shoulder blade. She pulled him in tightly and whispered one thing in his ear. More.

Paris was already rock hard and with how wet she was he knew he could slide in easily but he still wanted it to be gentle and loving. Slowly he entered her and he smiled. Slowly he started moving in and out and she was moaning again but this time she wanted more. He wanted to love her but she needed release. "Harder, faster make me hurt Paris." She whined.

"But you deserve love and caresses, you're not a piece of meat to me." Paris replied.

"Don't make me hurt you, just do as I want. If you're a good boy all day I let you give me love tonight. Please Paris I'm aching and I want it so bad." Sienna pleaded.

Paris didn't know what to think but gods be damned if he wasn't going to give her anything she wanted even if it meant she tortured him again. He pulled himself out of her and shoved her legs off of him. He grabbed hold of her hips and flipped her to her stomach. He used his knees to kick her legs back apart before thrusting himself back inside her. "Yes, yes right there. Harder please." He leaned forward and fisted one hand on the bed while the other reached around to fondle her clit. Her moans were getting louder and he knew she was about to orgasm once more. When she did she screamed out his name and he came right behind her. She slumped face first into the bed and he eased in beside her kissing her arms and shoulder while tracing patterns on her back. He moved his hands over a spot on her shoulder that he hadn't seen before and when he touched it she quickly slapped his hand away.

"Sienna what's wrong? Did I do something wrong? What's that mark on your back? Did I do that last night? If I did I'm sorry and I deserve whatever punishment you wish to give me." Paris asked trying to reassure her that he would never harm her intentionally.

"No you didn't make that mark and I don't want to talk about it. Please just leave it be. Pretend it doesn't exist ." Sienna cried.

"Who did this to you? You deserve tenderness, how could someone mark you like this." Paris asked.

"Does it repulse you? I mean it's bad enough that you are the embodiment of male perfection and are attracted to a woman of less than average appeal but now you just had sex with her and realized that she's been marked by ano-" Sienna croaked out the words before completing the sentence.

"Ano what?" Paris demanded. "Another man is that what you were going to say? Who? I'll kill him for hurting you."

Sienna turned to face Paris and tears were streaming down her face. He could see the torment she was in and wanted only to kiss away the pain. Paris was about to open his mouth to question her some more when it dawned on him who had done what to her. "Oh, I see. Cronus did this in an attempt to make me hate you, like I would find you suddenly unappealing." Paris scoffed. "He couldn't be more wrong, it just makes me love you more. You're smart, sexy, brave and strong. I only wish I could take away the pain you endured while imprisoned up there."

"How is it you know you love me? Do you even know what love is?" Sienna questioned anger sounding in every word.

Paris saw the glow of red in her eyes and knew that every word he spoke had to be pure of heart to calm the wrath building inside her. "I know of love of my family, my brothers. I know of love loss from losing Baden, each day the pain is still there but it lessens a bit over time. I know of love lust because I'm surrounded by it each day thanks to Promiscuity. But true love of a person I'm destined to be with for eternity I'm only beginning to understand. When you entered that room in the institute I felt a burning inside me that I have never felt before. The pain nearly killed me when you died in my arms. I spent every day since then drowning myself in ambrosia hoping to cut the pain from my heart but it only grew. That same burning returned last night when I saw you standing in front of me in the entertainment room. It burns even hotter now that I know you were tortured by Cronus." Paris said.

"I don't know if I can say the same but I know that I need you. Even though you house such a vile demon, of course like mine is much better, there is tenderness in your actions and words. It's calming and I need that right now." Sienna replied.

"It will always be there for you. I only want your happiness above all things. Torture me every day a year straight and I will beg for more because it's you and you're here with me. Now I believe you said you were hungry so let's get you dressed and fed." Paris said as there was a soft knock at the door and the sweet voice of Gillian asking if they were decent.

"Just stay right there." Paris said as walked to the door grabbing his boxers on the way.

Paris opened the door slightly and asked what she wanted. "I had a vision that she would need these. Whenever she feels comfortable enough Anya wouldn't mind taking her shopping for more." Gillian said as she handed him a stack of clothes that looked like they belonged to Gwen.

"Thanks Gilly, tell Gwen thanks for letting her borrow these." Paris said.

"Oh you know she'll steal them back first chance she gets so you better warn Sienna not to freak when it happens." Gillian replied.

"I will, thanks again." Paris said closing the door and walking back to the bed.

"Well you now have a temporary stash of clothes and the ladies are more than willing to go shopping for more with you." Paris said as Sienna rifled through the stack.

"Do you think they will be offended if you took me shopping? I house Wrath and as Aeron said his mood swings are intense. You calm me, I don't think they can do that." Sienna asked.

"I would be delighted but you know I'll want to pick out certain items that I think will look quite delicious on you." Paris hinted with an evil smirk on his face.

"Just keep it to yourself, no talking to your brothers about the items you pick out. I'm sure they won't be items that I could wear outside of this room." Sienna replied.

"Come on get dressed so we can eat." Paris said as he grabbed a pair of jeans and t-shirt from his closet.

Sienna grabbed a brown Hello Kitty t-shirt that had two convenient slits up the back for her wings and a pair of cut-off jean shorts. As he held out his hand and wave her towards the door Paris noticed the look of fear in her eyes. "Don't worry, you're safe here." He said.

"I think it might be prudent if you chained me to you. That way I can't go very far in case something startles me." Sienna said on the verge of tears.

"I don't want to chain you." Paris replied.

"I know but your brothers will feel more at ease if you are controlling me." Sienna said. "Just think of it as practice for the love you plan to give me tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three

Paris argued for a few minutes longer but he knew he wasn't winning this fight. Sienna was adamant about his need to control her when near the other lords so he gave in but insisted that they be chained to each other by the wrist and not her being chained with him holding it like a leash.

They made their way down the stairs and to the kitchen where Ashlyn was cooking breakfast. Maddox immediately planted himself in front of Ashlyn and two blades appeared in his hands. Ashlyn suddenly bent over and grabbed her belly and a rush of breath escaped her mouth."Maddox, I felt that! I have a little more than a month left and you are causing me to have contractions each time your mood changes suddenly." She growled at him.

"I'm so sorry my love. I only wanted to defend you just in case." Maddox whispered as he held her in his embrace.

"She's hungry, as am I now leave her be and help me with these plates." Ashlyn said as she pointed at the breakfast. She sat down at the table still rubbing her belly and spoke directly to Sienna. "I hope you had a nice rest. There's plenty of food, I'm used to cooking for large quantities considering the over abundance of testosterone in this house. Please join us." Ashlyn waved to the open chairs next to her. Maddox grumbled something before sitting down next to Ashlyn and Sienna started to panic and back herself into a corner.

"Paris?" Sienna whispered. "It's alright, we can sit over at this end." He said gesturing to the far end of the table.

"I hope this is not too personal of a question by may I ask why you are chained to each other?" Ashlyn said in almost a whisper.

"Sienna insisted that it would make my brothers feel more at ease knowing that she can't get too far away should Wrath throw a temper tantrum." Paris answered.

"Oh I see. Well sorry about Maddox, he houses Violence so you will probably feel on edge every time he's in the room with you." Ashlyn said as she play slapped his arm.

"My love, you'll hurt yourself. Please be careful." Maddox said as he grabbed her wrist and gently kissed her palm.

"And you are such a worrier. I'm fine, the slap didn't feel like anything more than a feather landing in my hand." Ashlyn said as she kissed his forehead.

"Good morning everyone." Olivia said as she floated almost literally into the room.

"Olivia, please keep your distance. You know that Wrath wanted you just as much as I do." Aeron said hovering protectively.

"It's alright Aeron. He's found another fixation. I believe the reason you had so many issues with him is because he didn't like being inside a man. It is kind of weird to admit but I've found him staring so to speak." Sienna said. "While it's creepy most of the time it can be quite reassuring that he likes being in me rather than being repulsed."

Paris let out a low growl and as everyone focused on him Sienna quickly ate the rest of her food.

"I'm sorry. We were both jealous for a moment. I got it under control though." Paris reassured everyone.

"Aaw, I spent years as plain old Sienna just another face in the crowd and now I have an immortal warrior and two demons vying for my affection. Again creepy and reassuring. Weird." Sienna announced.

Paris took a moment to relax back in his chair and stretched out his legs. Sienna peaked at the open space of his lap and secretly wanted to curl up in it. Paris pretended not to notice and went about talking to his brothers about their plans for the day. As the conversation moved on and everyone started to relax around Sienna, Paris thought it was finally going to settle down and everyone could go on living their lives and searching for artifacts but of course he was wrong. Sienna had her back to the kitchen door and didn't hear Sabin and Gwen enter. Sabin shouted, "Paris, how stupid can you be?" Sienna instantly jumped out of her seat and straddled Paris' lap. Her wings came out of her back and protectively sheltered as much of Paris as she could. She held fiercely to his neck and even hooked her feet around the chair. Sienna was shaking furiously but Paris calmly and slowly stroked her rib cage and lower back whispering words of reassurance in her ear. "Ssh my sweet, it's alright. It's just Sabin and apparently Doubt got the better of him. Gods Sabin, look what you did! Apologize right now." Paris said never stopping the soft strokes he applied to Sienna's back.

"Doubt, I hear that slimy little voice of yours creeping out. Get your ass back in the shadows before I put you both through a bit of pain and suffering. Sabin you should be ashamed of yourself for letting him out like that. Look around you, everyone is relaxed and smiling and laughing but the two of you instantly attack Paris for letting his woman come out and properly meet everyone." Gwen said as she smacked Sabin and walked up to properly greet Sienna.

"I know you're a bit nervous under there considering the wings are shaking feverishly but I would like to introduce myself. Especially since you're wearing one of my favorite shirts which I will be stealing back cause Sabin has the matching one." Gwen said waiting for Sienna to look at her.

As Sienna finally let go of her death grip on Paris she hesitantly looked up at Gwen's smiling face and tried to smile back. "Hi. The name's Gwen. Don't worry about him, I'll tear him to shreds if he scares you again. I'm a Harpy and have wings myself that's why Gilly brought you some of my clothes to wear. Less slits to cut in the tops. By the way where did you get that top you had on last night?" Gwen rambled on.

"Lily. She wanted to make sure I looked extra perfect." Sienna whispered.

"Hmm, well don't be shocked when it turns up missing. I'm a thief by the way." Gwen replied.

"Y-yes I know I studied about all of you when I was still with the hunters." Sienna said.

"Still, so you're not with them anymore and we're just supposed to believe that." Sabin half growled the words at her.

"Sabin, she gave Kane a list of safe house addresses and killed one of the hunters. Can't you just trust someone, just once." Paris said as he stood up from the chair still holding Sienna and held her away from Sabin in shielding manner.

"But how do we know for sure that she isn't part of some big plan to divide us and slaughter us from the inside?" Sabin asked.

Paris was about to step forward in a means to intimidate Sabin but Gwen beat him to it. She let out a shrill Harpy scream and Sienna let go of Paris broke the chain and snagged a blade from Aeron. As Sienna edged her way forward Gwen using her speed jumped in front of her and dove at Sabin. Holding onto Gwen he staggered out the door pleading with her to calm down. In between his words of apology and endearments Gwen was snarling and growling and yelling NO!

"Well that went well." Olivia said as she looked around the room.

"Um, Paris you might want to…" Ashlyn said as she nodded in Sienna's direction.

"Oh yeah, thanks Ash. Sienna, sweetheart can you hear me? I need you to calm down and look at me. Okay, focus on me please." Paris quietly whispered in her ear being very careful not to touch her in a way that would make her uncomfortable.

"Her eyes are already glowing red, you may want to get her out of here right now." Aeron commented.

Paris walked around to her front and lifted her chin to meet her eyes. It was as if she were staring right through him and didn't see him. Slowly he positioned her in front of his chair and as he gently pushed her down into the chair she shouted at him. The words which were all too recognizable to Sienna shocked and distressed Paris when he realized their meanings.

"Why? Why are you doing this? You could have anyone. Why do you want me? I have nothing to offer you that you don't already possess. Why?" Sienna cried.

"Oh gods, he didn't. I'll kill him! Do you hear me Sienna for you, I. WILL. KILL. HIM!" Paris said as he gently kissed her forehead. "Maddox, Aeron get the women out of here and tell Lucien that we need to be locked in my room. I'm losing my grip here and I won't be able to control myself or Sienna." As Paris shouted the command the men hurriedly removed the women from the kitchen. Moments later Aeron returned with Lucien and Reyes.

"Chain us, chain us together in my room and lock the door. Don't dare enter again until there are no more screams, sounds of a struggle or any _other _noises. Flash us there it will be quicker." Paris demanded as he snarled and sheltered Sienna who was already slashing at him with the blade.

After flashing them to his room Paris was beyond furious. Sienna was screaming and slashing and tugging at the chains but this time there were too many and they were too thick for her to break. Lucien asked one last time if he was sure about this and Paris just growled at him then shouted, "OUT!"

For the next few hours the lords could hear the feral snarls and growls coming from the two of them and the utter destruction of the bedroom. It sounded as if whole pieces of furniture were being turned upside down. The lords paced and paced and from time to time the women stopped by to listen as well. Anya mused at one point that she had always wondered what angry demon sex sounded like. Reyes couldn't take hearing the cries of pain from either of them and left to find Danika. Lucien stood guard alone hoping that he wouldn't have to fight both of them if they did manage to break the chains.

It had been approximately two hours since the last sound seeped out of the room. Strangely enough it sounded like two bodies hitting the floor with a thud. _Should I go in or should I knock? Maybe I'll just wait a bit longer._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four

"I can't just let them rot in there what if one of them is seriously hurt." Lucien said speaking to no one but the door in front of him.

Lucien gently knocked on the door and braced himself for another wave of screaming and growling but was surprised when he heard Sienna's voice asking for a moment. After about a minute she softly told him it was safe to enter. As he edged inside the door he took inventory of the room and as he had suspected from the hall it was completely trashed. Standing in the wreckage was Sienna with only a shredded sheet around her. Paris was on the mattress of the ruined bed with the blanket pulled up to his chest.

"Are you both alright?" Lucien asked quietly.

"I'm fine, Paris let me take the rage out on him. I owe him big for this. He passed out from exhaustion and should probably wake in another hour. He's already healing from the injuries I caused. I tried not to inflict too much damage once I realized it was him and not Cro-" Sienna started to explain before looking back at Paris' sleeping form.

"What exactly set you off? Aeron mentioned the Gwen and Sabin thing but it was something after that which caused Paris to ask for me. Do you want to talk about it?" Lucien asked.

"Paris was only trying to calm me, normally it works but he pushed me down into the chair and it reminded me of the last moments I spent in Cronus' throne room before Lily brought me here. I feel so bad about what I did. I wanted it to be Cronus' body that I attacked. I want him dead. He deserves to die." Sienna said choking back the tears.

"I see. Now I understand why Paris was screaming the same thing about Cronus. I promise I won't say a word to anyone. Would you like any help with Paris? I can get you some fresh towels to tend to his wounds. Or maybe you are hungry?" Lucien politely asked.

"Some food would be nice and there should still be towels in the bathroom if you don't mind grabbing them. The chains don't reach in there." Sienna replied.

"Oh I'm sorry I almost forgot. Let me get those for you." Lucien said as he pulled the key from his pocket.

"You're going to free me. I figured you would want to put me in the dungeon for hurting Paris." Sienna asked.

"If I did that then I would have to deal with his tantrum once he woke up. If you haven't noticed the men in this house are quite possessive about not only their belongings but most importantly their women. Like it or not you are his and I can most definitely say he belongs to you. I guess this means welcome to the family." Lucien said.

"I'll tell everyone to leave you both alone until this time tomorrow. I'll bring food up in a little bit but after that you won't be disturbed." Lucien announced. "Thank you I appreciate that, Lucien."

After unchaining both of them and helping Sienna right some of the furniture that wasn't destroyed he quietly left the room. Sienna sat back down and held and rocked Paris for a more minutes before returning to washing the blood from his body. Lucien came back and silently placed a tray of food on the floor near the mattress nodded at Sienna and walked back out of the room.

Sienna sat there for a few more minutes before curling up in a ball at Paris' side and fell asleep.

She must have been asleep for hours because the room was dark and there was no sign of life outside the door. Sienna let out a yawn and stretched her arms before repositioning herself closer to Paris. "Well hello sleepyhead, feeling better?" Paris asked. Sienna jumped a little and quickly turned to see Paris holding her tightly to his chest.

"Sweet insanity you're alright! I was so worried I hurt you too much. I'm so sorry I didn't realize it was you until it was too late. I am so so sooooo sorry! Can you forgive me?" Sienna said between kisses on his lips, jaw and neck.

"Only if you stop strangling me, my sweet!" Paris choked.

"Oops." Sienna said before trying to push away from Paris.

"Not so fast, I like you right here. It was a nice surprise waking up to you curled up next to me with your head on my chest and not to mention the wing protectively covering me." Paris said as he stared into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't rest without being near you. I feel so bad about taking all the rage out on you." Sienna whispered.

"You have nothing to apologize for. Cronus will pay for what he did to you. I only wish I could take the pain and suffering away." Paris said as he placed gentle kisses all over her face.

"I don't want to talk about him. Thank you though, I did hear what you said in the kitchen. Thank you for being so kind. You didn't have to be you could have just cast me aside. I'm used to that you know." Sienna said.

"Well get unused to it because I don't plan on giving you back to _HIM_ or throwing you away. Besides didn't you say earlier that if I was a good boy today you would let me make love to you tonight?" Paris said with a wicked smile.

"I believe my exact words were give me love but you were an extremely good boy and it is night so…" Sienna didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Paris' lips were on hers and he was carrying her to the bathroom.

"Where are we going?" Sienna asked.

"Well for starters the shower, then maybe the closet, what's left of the bed and then back to the shower. After all I have all night." Paris said between kisses.

"Actually you have until tomorrow afternoon. Lucien promised that no one would bother us until then." Sienna said as she stepped into the stream of hot water.

"Sweet bliss, that even leaves time for you to torture me some more." Paris joked.

"If by torture you mean wearing a scantily-clad outfit and not letting you touch then that I can do. I promise never to physically harm you again." Sienna said with a look of shame.

"As long as you never leave me I don't care what you do to me or with me." Paris replied as the glow in his eyes flooded to the rims.

"Ah ah ah Promiscuity, Paris promised me love. Maybe if you're a good demon we'll give you something later on." Sienna smiled as Paris slowly stroked her body and set the pace for very long night and morning full of love and ecstacy.

As the early morning seeped into the room Paris lay on the remains of bed and held Sienna in his arms. She had fallen asleep after the seventh time and she looked so sweet next to him that he couldn't bear waking her. He sat holding her and took a moment to examine the necklace she wore. It was like his and the other lords but hers had an added piece. At the bottom of it was a symbol and not just any symbol. This one belonged to Cronus. _How dare he think he can claim her even after letting her come back to me._ Just as he started to feel the rage building the necklace started to glow and before he knew it she disappeared!

Paris quickly threw on a pair of jeans and grabbed a sword from the wall before storming down the hall to Kane's room. As he banged on the door and yelled for Kane to answer most of the other sleeping residents woke as well and flooded the hallway. "Paris, what is your problem? It's not even 7AM. Go back to Sienna and sleep it off." Kane said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I can't she disappeared right out of my arms. I need to talk to Lily, NOW!" Paris growled.

"What do you mean she disappeared?" Lucien said.

"I mean I was examining her necklace the one that looks just like ours except that hers has an added symbol on it. Cronus' symbol. As I looked at it, it started glowing and then she and the necklace vanished. Like she was flashed away." Paris said in a frantic manor.

"Okay, everyone I think it's time for a group meeting downstairs. Kane, bring Lily. She needs to explain what happened in that throne room." Lucien said.

Danika, Haidee and Ashlyn were busy cooking breakfast and bringing in plates and bowls of food as the rest of the household filed into the dining room to here the story from Lily.

"Well I flashed to his throne room and made my plea for Sienna's release at first he wouldn't allow it. He preferred to torture you both by keeping you apart. Then he agreed to only allow her two days to spend with you but only if I could get Hades to release Cronus' staff. That was the price he paid to return her from the dead. Hades would only release it if Persephone was given free reign to roam the Earth. Currently she was a prisoner in the Underworld, even though she didn't mind being there because it meant always being near her husband. I went back to Cronus with the offer and he allowed it by giving me a necklace that she had to keep on her while entering and exiting the Underworld otherwise she would be forever separated from Hades. When I brought the staff back to Cronus, Sienna asked for an indefinite extension on her stay with Paris. She swore eternal allegiance to him in return that she be allowed to remain with Paris for eternity. She also demanded that he not ask her to kill any of the lords or their loved ones unless it was truly deserved. She said and I quote 'I understand my king, I will do as I am told but I will not kill him or his brothers just for your pleasure. If they deserve to die then it will be my pleasure to fulfill their destiny. If you can't agree to this then I will not go and will continue to pain your existence.' He agreed to it but told her that if he needed her the necklace would alert her and control her.

"I'm going to kill him. I swear it. Who does he think he is?" Paris growled and then threw a chair against the wall shattering it.

"Paris please calm down. We'll get her back, I promise you. Even though Cronus is a greedy vindictive god he always stays true to his promises. We'll get her back." Anya said trying to sooth his nerves.

"Lily, can you flash me there?" Paris asked.

"Yes but Paris she was forbidden from telling you. If I flash you there he'll know that you are aware of the arrangement and he could harm her." Lily replied. "How about I do a bit of reconnaissance instead?"

"What do you have in mind?" Paris said.

As Lily filled them in on the plan, Paris paced the floor some more and then started searching for as many weapons as possible.

"Okay so I'll go to Cronus and ask why he broke the pact and Lucien, Paris and Amun will follow her trail. Everyone else will keep a vigil here and guard for a hunter attack." Lily said before pulling Kane aside to say her goodbyes.

"I don't want you to go." Kane whined.

"I don't want to go either but I won't be gone long. I'm only asking why he broke the agreement and then I'm coming right back." Lily said as she jumped into his arms and flashed them to the western grounds.

"Aeron and Maddox, keep the women safe. Olivia you might want to ask Lysander if they can be watched in heaven in case of an emergency." Lucien stated.

"Of course, take care of Paris and bring Sienna home." Olivia said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five

"Why am I here? You didn't even give me two whole days. Also, would it have killed you to wait until I was dressed before dragging me here?" Sienna snarled the words at Cronus.

"Now now my dear, we had an agreement. When I have need of you I will call and you will come. Now is the time. I have a job for you." Cronus said with an evil grin.

"What is it my king?" _The sooner I complete it the sooner I get to go home to Paris. _Sienna said through gritted teeth.

"There is a coven of powerful witches that live in the Smoky Mountains. They have knowledge of Pandora's Box. I need you to search them out, find the information and kill the coven." Cronus replied.

"Why must they die?" Sienna questioned.

"Because if you leave them alive they will tell Galen and the hunters where to find the box. I need to make sure that the lords find it before he does." Cronus replied.

"Fine. Will you be sending me there right now or do I need to travel by plane or something?" Sienna asked.

"I'll send you right to the door but you may want to add some weapons along with your clothing. Also, some of them have great powers and can transport themselves great distances. It's not much different from my flashing so you will be given temporary ability to flash with the power of the necklace." Cronus stated.

Suddenly I was standing on the front porch of an old Victorian-looking home. I assumed that this must be the house of the coven and cursed under my breath that Cronus didn't flash me to a nearby forest or wood so that I had a place to stake them out before confronting them. I knocked on the door deciding to get this over and done with and after a moment was greeted by the most precious little child I had ever seen. She had sky blue eyes and hair the color of summer wheat. "Can I help you, ma'am?" She said with a voice that could melt Sabin's doubtful heart.

"I'm looking for someone, is your mommy or daddy home?" I asked.

"I don't have a daddy anymore." She said then turned and yelled, 'mommy there's a lady at the door looking for someone'. The girl left the door open and ran towards what I assumed was the kitchen.

"Leah, how many times have I told you not to answer the door unless you know who it is?" The woman who had the same beautiful eyes as the child said as she walked down the hall towards me.

She stopped dead in her tracks and grabbed the pendant that was hanging around her neck and without looking away whispered something to it. Instantly, three more women equally as beautiful as the next appeared, two on either side of the child's mother and the third behind me. "Laura, what is it?", said the one standing to her left. "I knew he would send a demon but I didn't think it would be housed in a woman." Laura replied.

"It is Wrath and it is newly housed in this mortal woman. Although I don't believe she can be called mortal anymore.", said the woman behind me.

"Obviously you know what I am but are you aware of why I am here?" I asked.

"You seek the dim Ouniak for Cronus." Laura replied.

"He said you were powerful but he didn't mention mind reading was part of those powers. I assume you are also aware that I'm supposed to dispose of this coven as well." I said.

"Don't speak, he can here you. Sisters, the crystals. We need a barrier.", said the one behind me as she pushed me in the door and locked it behind her. The other women were scurrying about and the one called Laura touched her pendant to my head as I passed her.

I was guided to a living room area where two more women were mixing what I assumed was a potion in a cauldron by the fireplace. The one from behind ushered me into a seat in the middle of the room and told me that her name was Melinda. "I am the head of this coven, you will pose your questions or requests to me."

"Very well, what do you know of the box? I wish to return home as quickly as possible and don't want to be delayed." I replied.

"I know who you wish to return to and thank you for taking on the burden his demon demands. But I need to place a proposition in front of you first. You have two choices, torture and kill us for the information he seeks or give us three weeks for a charm that will make him believe we are dead. You will get the information you require and the other that seeks us will also believe we are dead. The only downfall from that decision lies in what your Paris needs to survive until your return. In either scenario you will receive the information but in the latter you will have to decide if you can live with the consequences of his needs for survival." Melinda stated. "Do you need time to think it over?"

"No, even though I don't like it I choose the latter. He just better not be stubborn about it and cause his death because I will follow him." I replied.

"I thank you for your sacrifice in allowing my coven to survive. I also apologize in advance for the pain we will inflict upon you. Do not fear us though, you will heal and you will survive."

"It's been three weeks and every time we get close to her trail she disappears again. Paris is getting weak again do you want to take him or should I." Amun asked.

"You should probably take him, I would only scare the women." Lucien replied.

"Alright, I'll leave in about 15 minutes after I call Haidee." Amun announced.

"Any word from home, did she show up. Did she call?" Paris said stumbling into the room.

"No. But I'm taking you to town in a few so you better get cleaned up. You need a fix, bad." Amun replied.

"No, I only want Sienna and I promised her that she would be the only one I slept with while she was in my life." Paris growled.

"Well you have to start treating this like she's not in your life right now because you're in bad shape and could kill yourself if we don't do this. If it makes you feel better she can take her wrath out on me for keeping you alive. Now stop arguing and get cleaned up." Amun screamed at him.

After three hours and what seemed like several hundred lap dances later. Paris finally gave in and screwed a petite redhead. He was beyond drunk and fought it the whole time but in the end the girl allowed him to call her Sienna and it made all the difference to both the man and demon. Amun was about to call Lucien to inform him they were on their way back when his phone rang and Lucien's number was displayed. Amun pressed the answer button and before he could say hello Lucien's deep voice warned him that Sienna was on the move and in their area. "By the looks of it she might actually be in the club with you." Lucien added.

"Really, she's right here fantastic. I finally got Paris to give in and screw some girl and now she shows up. Get down here now, I don't think I can handle a fight between the two of them." Amun replied. "I'm almost there, I'm coming through the back door now."

"Paris, get up and get dressed! Sienna is nearby." Amun growled at him.

"Sienna, are you serious? Where?" He shouted.

"I don't know but we need to get out of here before she sees you and starts a fight." Amun replied.

"_She _already sees him and _she _will have to live with the fact that this kept him alive." Sienna said from the doorway of the private room. "Redhead, huh? Does this mean I have to start wearing wigs as well as the costumes you will be buying me?"

"Sienna?" Amun and Paris said in unison.

"That's the name my parents gave me. Come on I want to go home. Let's get out of here, Lucien's waiting outside in the alley." Sienna said keeping her distance from both the stripper and Paris.

"Where have you been?" Paris asked softly.

"I'll explain later. I have news and want to get home before Cronus calls on me again. By the way, you're coming with me the next time he sends me somewhere." Sienna said with an edge of anger to her voice.

"Sienna, I…"

"Don't I'm holding off Wrath by a thin thread right now and would like to find a safe place away from weak mortals before I lose all control." Sienna said still not looking at him.

"Can I at least…?"

"Not until you have washed. I smell Peaches and cream on you. Was that her stage name as well? Or was it something stupid like Candy?" Sienna barked at him as she stormed out the back door.

As they joined Lucien in the alley Paris continued to push Sienna, 'can I at least get a kiss?'.

"Did she kiss you? Or worse did you use your mouth in anyway?" Sienna now looking at him growled with glowing red eyes.

"No and no." Paris said as he stared at the ground.

"Amun, is that the truth?" Sienna said while drawing blood on her palms from her claws.

"Ugh, I can't believe you drug me into the middle of your little lover's spat. Yes it's true he didn't use his mouth in any way, shape or form. Can we go now?" Amun said with a huff.

"Hold his arms, Lucien." Sienna commanded.

Reluctantly Lucien held his arms thinking she was going to beat him senseless right there. _This ought to be fun to witness._

Instead of him being beaten to a bloody pulp, Sienna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately but quickly. "Can we go home now? I need a shower, I'm covered in my own blood and have been pretend tortured by a coven of super witches just to find out that we now have to search 30,000 acres of the Bonneville Salt Flats in Utah for the damn box." Sienna said with a sigh as she stepped away from Paris.

"Who tortured you?" Paris growled.

"Flash now, talk later. I'll flash Amun because I can still smell the peaches on you and it's pissing me off." Sienna said before grabbing Amun's hand and disappearing into the night.

"Gods I love when she's pissed off. It's makes me…"

"If you wish to see her again you will not complete that thought. I'm already disgusted enough. And since when can she flash?" Lucien said before flashing them back home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six

"Where is she?" Paris growled as they appeared in the living room.

"Well hello to you too." Anya said as she jumped into Lucien's waiting arms.

"Hello Anya, now where is Sienna?" Paris said once more.

"She grabbed a tray of food and then went to your room."

As Paris ran up the stairs he barely heard Anya as she mentioned something about the room being redecorated. He busted through the door and was shocked at how wonderful the room looked. The bed was a sea of red satin, before it was a queen and now it was a king. One whole wall was devoted to weapons of every sort. Some of which Paris recognized as Aeron's favorites. There was a dressing table for Sienna and in the closet he could already see an entire rack devoted to specially tailored shirts for her wings. There was a chaise lounge in the corner with chains nearby. There was also a set of chains at each corner of the bed. On the bed were two notes, one addressed to Paris still in the envelope and the other to Sienna laying on blanket.

Sienna's simply said, 'welcome to the family, signed your new sisters.'

Paris opened his note and it said, 'Try not to destroy this bed, it sucked getting it up here. Hope you don't mind sharing your room, we figured you wouldn't want to be far from Sienna, signed your brothers and sisters.' There was a smaller note attached from Olivia that he unfolded saying, 'in case of emergency… lightly stroke her wings while they are still retracted. It worked wonders for Aeron. P.S. Destroy this note I don't want Aeron or Sienna mad at me.'

Paris walked towards the bathroom when he realized that the shower was running. When he got to the door the water shut off and Sienna was drying herself off. She hadn't lied she was covered in bruises and scratches and instantly Paris wanted to kill whoever did this to her. "Before you say it, I'll explain later. First shower, then we make love, then you'll get explanations. If you hate me after that then you can move me to the dungeon." Sienna said as she looked at him through her wet hair.

"But…"

"I said shower, I can still smell the peaches. Please Paris, I'm still holding on by a thread here." Sienna said cutting him off and sidestepping him so that she could go back to the bedroom.

Paris of course rushed through his shower, toweled off and without wrapping the towel around him walked out to the bedroom. Sienna was wearing a silk gown that was blood red, scooped down to nearly her navel in front. It had a slit up the left leg all the way to the hip and had a back so low it practically didn't exist. He of course was instantly hard. "I guess I don't have to ask if you like it. It came with my note. I read yours I hope you don't mind." Sienna said staring back at the floor again.

"How is it that you keep getting lovelier every time I see you?" Paris said as he walked to Sienna.

"Now you're just trying to flatter me. I'm still plain old Sienna, the only difference now is that I have wings and very mean streak." Sienna said still staring at the floor.

"I'm so sorry about the girl. I didn't want to, Amun drug me there. I uh, I…" Paris stuttered while lifting Sienna's chin to meet her eyes.

"Stop apologizing, I made the decision that kept us separated. I'll explain later right now I want to know which one of these chains you would prefer to use." Sienna asked.

"Isn't your outfit torture enough for me, did you wish to whip me or cut me for the stripper?" Paris asked.

"No silly I meant which do you want to use on me. I mean I left you alone to nearly _starve _to death. Shouldn't you be punishing me right now." Sienna said with an evil grin.

"I don't ever want to chain you, I only want to love you for eternity." Paris said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Alright but I am quite agitated right now it might be wise to keep me restrained, it is a beautiful bed and I would hate to destroy it our first night." Sienna replied.

"The chains would mar your beautiful wrists, I can't have that on my conscious." Paris said pulling her closer to him.

"See that's where you are wrong, the chains are lined with fur." Sienna said as she cuffed one hand to the headboard and one foot to the base of the bed. "See, they're not gonna hurt me. Now get the other two. And don't pretend you don't see the red in my eyes Paris. Wrath is in overdrive right now and we both already know where Promiscuity is. Please come take care of me before I do end up hurting you. Unlike you I'm not ashamed to say that I will beg for it." Sienna said as she waved him closer.

"I want to hear you beg for it." Paris said as his eyes glazed over red.

"Please Paris, I need this. I need you. Please chain me." Sienna said so low it was nearly a whisper.

"Gods woman you frustrate and excite me all at the same time. How can I possibly say no to you?" Paris said as he pulled her legs out from under her and cuffed her ankle then the other hand. "But I don't want to mess up your pretty gown…"

"Buy me a new, please Paris. I'm hurting and I need you." Sienna hissed at him.

"If it's possible I think I love you even more."

"Then we're a perfect match because every time you want to be nice to me instead of releasing Wrath's pent up anger I both hate and love you for caring." Sienna replied.

"Did you just say you loved me?"

"If I say yes will you finally make love to me, sweetly and savagely?"

"Just the thought makes me want to pound into you right now." Paris growled at her.

"Then my answer is yes, I love you Paris."

Sienna flashed a wicked grin at Paris as his let out a feral growl and shredded her gown. The chains gave her just enough length to claw and bite at him as he ravaged her all too willing body. He bit and sucked at every inch of her as he made his way down her chest and navel to her core. She moaned and squeezed and kneaded her breasts. She growled and hissed and he laughed and kissed. When he inserted three fingers at once into her core she screamed, then moaned then begged for more. Paris and Promiscuity were in heaven and they only wanted more from Sienna. She whined when he would caress and moaned when he dove in and devoured her sweet spot. "Please Paris, I need you inside me." Sienna whined.

"I need you to come for me first my sweet." Paris said as he thrust three fingers inside her again. Instantly she orgasmed and her walls clamped down on his hand.

"That's my girl, now beg for it precious." Paris goaded.

"I need you, please. I will do everything and anything you say if only you take me right now." Sienna begged to the point of tears.

"Tell me you love me again, or I walk away and leave you alone." Paris demanded.

"Regretfully and adamantly since the day I stepped in front of that bullet, I have loved you."

At those words Paris couldn't take it anymore and flung himself on top of her nearly crushing her with his weight. He thrust himself inside of her and instantly she came again. But he didn't let her orgasm end, he pounded into her and then stopped. He shifted to one side and then stopped, to the other side and then stopped all the while she came over and over again until she was screaming his name. Paris was once a moment behind her when he heard his name on her sweet lips. He slowed the rhythm to conclusion and pulled up on his elbows to look into her eyes.

"Why?" Paris asked.

"Why what? Orgasm? News flash you rock my world. I know all of your lovers are left with some feeling of abandonment and dirtiness but I always feel needed, wanted and loved. During and after?" Sienna replied.

"Okay good to know but I meant why did you step in front of the bullet. I could have survived it, you couldn't. Watching you die in my arms was the most painful experience I have ever gone through in all my thousands of years existence." Paris confessed.

"Because you wanted me, you could have had anyone and you chose me. Yes I know Promiscuity doesn't care who it fucks but I could see it in your eyes when I came into the lab. _You _wanted me." Sienna replied.

"And I will want and love you for eternity. You are my Sienna, mine. Whether you like it or not and since your cuffed to the bed I plan on kisses every one of those freckles since you can't stop me." Paris chuckled.

"Before you do that you may want to push that red button on the remote over there. Oh and on the strap of my ruined gown are the keys to the cuffs. Good thing your demon took over because you're not very observant when he needs a fix. Button first, then your kisses, then the keys." Sienna said.

"Gods you make me hard when your demanding woman." Paris growled.

"Focus Paris, button, kisses, keys, in that order please." Sienna replied.

Paris rolled over to the night stand and picked up the remote. He pressed the red button like she asked and the chains pulled her arms and legs to the corners of the bed. Sienna had a wicked smile on her face as Paris' eyes dilated. "I forgot to tell you I had another note. I hid it in the drawer. Now get on with the kisses, as you can see I can't stop you from claiming them. Paris of course did as he was told and Sienna laughed and giggled the whole time. When he was done he grabbed the keys from her gown and released her from the chains. When she started to get up from the bed he grabbed her and pulled her back down. "Where do you think you're going?" Paris asked.

"To get that tray of food, I'm hungry and you still deserve some explanations. Explanations that I will have to repeat for your brothers but you need to hear a few extra details." Sienna said rising up again to get the food.

As they settled down to eat Sienna told him about waking up in the throne room and cursing Cronus for not allowing her to get dressed before summoning her. Paris demanded to know if she was touched and then sighed when she said that he only stared at her. She told him about being temporarily gifted with the flashing and meeting the powerful coven. She told him that it was her fault that she was away from him for three weeks. "I could have been back that afternoon but I would have had to annihilate an innocent coven of witches and a future leader of their family. They gave me an alternative but it required three weeks of charms, potions and setting up elaborate fake death scenes. The bruises and cuts came from the witches but they gave me a potion that took the pain away. Unfortunately it couldn't relieve the pain in my heart that I caused you. I'm so sorry, it must have been agony." Sienna explained.

"What did you tell Cronus?"

"I told him that I killed the coven, I had the war wounds to prove it and the information he needed. He wants the lords to find the box before Galen but I believe he wants to keep and protect the box so that he can control us." Sienna replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven

After a few hours of love making and another joint shower Paris decided it was time for a house meeting. "Come on my sweet, it's time to have a meeting." Paris said while texting on his phone to Torin.

"Do we have to go now? Can't we just sleep for a bit longer?" Sienna whined.

"Sorry, but I know none of them are sleeping right now. And they will want details on how you know where the box is, why you were gone, how you can flash. Blah, blah, blah. You up for another grilling from Sabin? Don't worry I got your back and your front, every one of those adorable freckles and…"

"I got it, you got me covered in more ways than I want to think about right now. Let's just go and get this over with." Sienna said as she walked into the closet to find something to wear.

By the time she finished dressing and finished fighting off Paris for one more quickie, she knew that all the lords were already gathered in the meeting room. "Paris wait, one last kiss for good luck?" Sienna asked.

"Stop worrying, they wouldn't have fixed up the room and filled the closet with clothes for you if they planned on harming you in any way." Paris said as he hugged her tightly.

"Well I still want a kiss." Sienna said. Paros of course obliged and in mid kiss she flashed them to the meeting room.

"Ahem, I really don't need kissing pointers from the two of you. If this is the only reason why you brought us here then I'm taking Lucien back to bed. We have some catching up to do." Anya said from her designated seat on Lucien's lap.

"My love be nice, he found his mate and is keeping her. That means no more ambrosia drunk Paris, no more moping around Paris, no more if I only could have saved her Paris." Lucien said kissing Anya's bare shoulders.

"Sorry everyone, Sienna has some information about the box and Cronus that she got while she was in America. Sienna tell them what you told me." Paris said.

"Wait, how do we know it's the truth? How do we know she's not working for Cronus and trying to break us apart?" Sabin said.

"Here we go…" Paris said under his breath. Sienna shushed him and faced Sabin to tell her tale.

"Gideon can tell you if I lie and I have already given a ton of secrets off to Amun when we flashed back here. How about you let them be the judge since you obviously think I've poisoned Paris' mind." Sienna growled at Sabin.

Gwen who was sitting calmly next to Sabin let out a huff of a laugh but did nothing else to defend Sabin. "Gwen, baby you gonna let her growl at me like that?"

"Yeah, you had it coming the way you keep attacking her when she has done nothing wrong." Gwen replied.

Lucien quickly silenced the few chuckles from around the room and asked Sienna to please continue her story.

She told them about the promise she made to Cronus in return for eternity with Paris. She then told them about his request in the throne room to extract the information about the box then to kill the coven because he didn't want Galen to be able to find it. She explained to them about why she had to be gone for three weeks and it was obvious that the women believed her but the men weren't so sure. When she was done with the story she quietly went back to her chair next to Paris but he pulled her into his lap instead.

"Well Gideon, what do you think?" Sabin asked.

"Lies, definitely lies." Gideon said without hesitation. "Well then I definitely believe her story." Scarlet said resting her head on Gideon's shoulder.

"Amun?"

"I'm still reeling from most of the secrets she shared with me but Gideon's right she's telling the truth. Sienna I'm so sorry for ALL the pain you've been through." Amun said as Haidee stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders and quietly whispered into his ear.

"Alright, then I believe her." Sabin said as the rest of the room agreed with him.

"Don't you have something else you want to say to her husband." Gwen said as her eyes started to turn black.

"I'm sorry for being so mean. I hope you can forgive me for letting my demon get the best of me." Sabin said to Sienna before pulling Gwen back into his embrace to calm the fierce Harpy.

"There is one more thing that I didn't tell Cronus or Amun. I can narrow down the search to less than 3000 square feet of the Bonneville Salt Flats. We won't have to search the entire 30,000 acres!" Sienna announced.

With that the front slammed open and in walked Strider. He was yelling something but no one could understand what he was saying. As his sets got closer, his words were louder and now he was babbling something about no one baking him a cake to celebrate his victories.

As the double doors to the meeting room flew open Strider shouted, "Honey we're home." Sienna instantly jumped up snagged the Sai blades she had strapped to her back and extended her wings ready to fight. Kaia walked through the door with the Pairing rod in one hand and a soft pretzel in the other. When she saw Sienna ready to fight Strider she instantly went Harpy. Strider wasn't sure of what was happening so he went to Kaia first to try and calm her. As Strider was holding back Kaia Paris pulled Sienna back and pinned her against the far wall. When he slammed her against the wall instantly her wings retracted but her eyes were still glowing red. Strider glanced at the two of them and turned to Kaia and calmly told her that she was defending Paris not attacking Strider. He had hold of her cheeks with both hands and was now placing gentle kisses on her. Paris took the same opportunity to reassure Sienna that Kaia and Strider were no threat but she was still growling and trying to get out of his hold. He decided since her back was to the wall and no one else could see he would use the tip Olivia gave him and he quickly moved his hands to her back and slipped his finger tips inside the slits that housed her wings. Instantly she shivered and as she was about to moan he planted a kiss on her to swallow the sound. She dropped the blades, wrapped her arms and legs around Paris and flashed him back to their room.

When back in their room she pushed Paris away and asked, "How?"

"Trade secret, now are you calm enough to go back down stairs and to properly meet the newest couple in the family?" Paris said as he removed his fingers from her wings.

"Just a few more minutes and I should be calm enough." Sienna said as she kissed him passionately.

Meanwhile back in the meeting room Kaia was now calm and quickly ran to Gwen and hugged her baby sister. Strider was still beside himself and asked, "what the hell was that all about?"

"Stridey, you just met the latest woman in the house. That was Paris' Sienna." William said while snuggling Gillian closer to him.

"She had wings, Aeron's wings. What the hell is she? I thought she died." Strider asked.

"It's a long story." Lucien said.

"Damn I leave you guys alone for a few weeks and all hell breaks loose. What else did I miss?"

"Well Torin and Cameo are an official couple now. And they are both cured of their curses, as am I. Kane found his match in his little adrenaline junkie nymph over there. Say hi Lily. And Lily and Sienna made a pact with Cronus allowing her to stay with Paris for eternity so you might want to tone down your entrances until she gets used to your personality." Amun said as Strider was taken aback at the fact that he was talking without signing.

"Kaia sweetheart, I know you want to visit with Gwen but do you mind if we did that later. My head suddenly hurts and I need to lie down." Strider said as he rubbed his temples.

"Oh you can be such a baby sometimes. Gwen I'll catch you later and you can fill me in on that little bundle your housing. Yeah I know what you got there don't deny it, this is your big sister speaking. Come on sexy, I challenge you to beat me to the bedroom." Kaia said as she extended her wings. But Kaia was too late Lucien helped Strider by flashing him to the room.

"Anya I expect you will punish your man for allowing my consort to win so easily."

"Of course she will, I wouldn't have it any other way." Lucien said as he re-appeared grabbed hold of Anya and then quickly disappeared.

As everyone was leaving to go about their morning Lily looked at Kane and said, "well that went well."


End file.
